1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices utilized in the healthcare field generally for receiving bodily fluids. Devices for this purpose have been used primarily in hospitals but also in doctors' facilities and smaller clinics and the like. Currently, it is common to use basins, which are open, shallow, kidney-shaped, plastic pans for collection of bodily fluids, such as sputum and emesis. The present device is specifically usable for collecting of emesis. This is particularly important in view of disease control considerations, such as the likelihood that emesis might contain blood, which may present a risk of contamination by HIV, Hepatitis B, and/or nonbloodborne pathogens. As such, the present invention provides a unique configuration solely utilized for the purposes of safe and efficient gathering and containment of potentially dangerous spewed emesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been utilized for receiving and-containing fluids several of which are particularly useful in the healthcare field such as U.S. Pat. No. 618,624 issued Jan. 31, 1899 to L. Stanek et al on an "Antispilling Vessel"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,935 issued Mar. 7, 1972 to L. Holbrook et al and assigned to Medical Development Corporation on "Fluid Collection Systems"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,738 issued Sep. 3, 1974 to C. Kliemann and assigned to Kleen Test Products, Inc. on a "Mid-Stream Urine Collector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,179 issued Nov. 18, 1975 to K. Hall on a "Disposable Vomiting Bag"; and U.S. Re-Issue Pat. No. Re29,321 issued Jul. 26, 1977 to L. Holbrook and assigned to Medical Development Corporation on a "Fluid Collection Bottle And Improvements Therein"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,928 issued Jul. 26, 1983 to M. Philip on a "Splash-Proof Container And Cover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,997 issued Jun. 5, 1990 to Alan N. Bennett on a "Portable Medical Suction Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,247 issued Aug. 21, 1990 to R. Rosenblatt and assigned to Rosenblatt/IMA Invention Enterprises on an "Aspirator For Collection Of Bodily Fluids Including Improved Safety And Efficiency Elements"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,145 issued Feb. 5, 991 to R. Fleury and assigned to GKR Industries, Inc. on a "Disposable Bag With Hand Protection"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,386 patented Feb. 26, 1991 to R. Ng on a "Neonstal Mucus Extractor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,076 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to P. Pierce on "Disposable Insulated Surgical Basins"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,273 issued Sep. 17, 1991 to S. Know on a "Suction Straining Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,616 issued Sep. 24, 1991 to A. Wolff et al and assigned to The U.S. of America as represented by the Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services on a "Universal Collector For Submandibular-Sublingual Saliva"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,835 issued Nov. 5, 1991 to C. Maitz et al on an "Aspirator Device For Body Fluids"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,418 issued Mar. 24, 1992 to C. Maitz et al on an "Aspirator Device For Body Fluids"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,322 issued May 12, 1992 to L. Hathaway on an "Emesis Head Appliance"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,224 issued Dec. 15, 1992 to A. Tucker on "Protective Devices For Handling Body Fluid"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,622 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to W. Muller et al and assigned to Genossenschaft Vego on a "Vacuum Bottle For Collection Of Body Fluids".